biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Abraham Valdelomar
Pisco (Ica) |Fecha de fallecimiento = | 3 de noviembre de 1919 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = | Ayacucho }}Pedro Abraham Valdelomar Pinto fue un narrador, poeta, periodista, ensayista y dramaturgo peruano. Nació el 27 de abril de 1888 en Pisco (Ica, Perú) y falleció el 3 de noviembre de 1919 en Ayacucho (Perú). Sus padres fueron don Anfiloquio Valdelomar Fajardo y doña María Carolina de la Asunción Pinto Bardales, quienes vivían en una casa llena de niños, de los cuales éste, que llamaron Pedro Abraham, fue el sexto en llegar. Días después fue llevado a la Parroquia de San Jerónimo a bautizar, y fueron sus padrinos Juan Gonzales y Hermelinda Carbajal. Pedro Abraham era un niño inquieto y alegre. La tranquilidad hogareña y la calma del pueblo iqueño dieron a su alma ternura y serenidad. Así pasa sus primeros seis años, cerca de la naturaleza abundante, de las bellas fiestas religiosas y regionales de nuestra Costa, de todo lo que era Ica entonces. Por razones económicas, la familia Valdelomar tuvo que trasladarse a una aldea llamada San Andrés de los Pescadores, en el puerto de Pisco. Este es un lugar hermoso y pintoresco. Sus hombres son morenos, de manos rudas, marinos de nacimiento y vocación y sobre todo amantes de su mar generoso y azul. A unas cuadra de la playa vivía Abraham Valdelomar, en una plazuela desolada, como él mismo la llama. Era su casa de paredes y rejas gastadas por el tiempo, acogedora y simpática como las personas que la habitaban: el padre "... que era empleado de la Aduana". "... hermoso tipo moreno; faz tranquila, brillante mirada, bigote pródigo..." y que enseñó a sus hijos a sembrar la tierra y cortar sus frutos. La madre "dulcemente triste", profesora de religión de Abraham. Y sus buenos hijos: Roberto, Anfiloquio, Rosa, Jesús, la hermanita menor, la niña hermosa de enormes ojos húmedos y abiertos, compañera de juegos de Abraham, y por la que sintiera un entrañable cariño. Había también en la casa un jardín con pequeños árboles y algunas flores, detrás del cual a lo lejos, se apreciaba el mar y Abraham lo veía desde su dormitorio. Sin embargo, se dirigía hasta la misma orilla de donde divisaba las olas de cerca. Tendido en la arena se quedaba dormido, luego al despertar corría presuroso a su hogar. Estaba contento de haber visitado a su buen amigo. Así pasa años hermosos. Aprende a gozar con las cosas bellas que los demás no podían comprender. Fue un niño especial, sensible y bueno, un artista que lloraba al ver como se moría el sol. Los años en Pisco significaron mucho en su vida. Quizá por entonces nace su cariño a "El Caballero Carmelo", un hermoso cuento poético más célebre, está ambientado en Pisco, y se van forjando sus futuros poemas en que nos habla de su mar y su paisaje. "Tristitia" su famoso poema, se inspira en su niñez y vida familiar en Ica. También nos contará del pueblo de Ica, donde solía viajar con sus padres y hermanos, especialmente para la Semana Santa. De "su" aldea amó todo, pero tuvo que abandonar ese lugar siendo aún un niño. El mismo dirá más tarde: "... yo dejé el pueblo amado de mi corazón a los nueve años". Después de una infancia tranquila, despreocupada y plena de experiencias, se dirige al pueblo de Chincha. Ahí trabaja algún tiempo en una panadería. Su salario era únicamente de quince soles. Así se va alejando de Pisco y acercando a la capital. Al llegar a Lima, estudia la secundaria en el Colegio "Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe". Abraham es ya un adolescente, un provinciano moreno que destaca en el colegio. Por entonces, empieza sus actividades intelectuales; funda en compañía de Manuel A. Bedoya la revista "La Idea Guadalupana". La vida en la capital da a Abraham algún nuevo matiz personal, pero su alma de artista, es cada vez más fina y sutil, cada vez más madura y hermosa. Valdelomar es también un muchacho inquieto, de acción y preocupado por la realidad nacional. Había venido a Lima a seguir una carrera. Ingresa a la Escuela de Ingeniería, esta profesión le ofrecía posibilidades de triunfo económico, pero la abandona y se matricula en la Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos. Estudia Letras, más de acuerdo a sus innatas tendencias literarias. Su vida universitaria estuvo intensamente agitada. Debido a su preocupación por la patria, lo vemos actuando en la vida política. Fue partidario del candidato presidencial Guillermo Billinghurst Angulo. Funda en su honor un Club Universitario. Triunfante Guillermo Billinghurst Angulo, lo nombra secretario suyo y director del diario oficial "El Peruano", cargo que desempeña con profundo interés y dedicación absoluta. Paralelamente surge cada vez con más fuerza su vocación artística. Ya había hecho anteriormente dibujos y caricaturas; pero sobre todo era artista de Letras, algunos de sus cuentos y poemas habían sido publicados. Se siente identificado con la poesía y descubre que la naturaleza lo eligió para que sea su intérprete. Abandona sus labores en el diario oficial "El Peruano" cuando es nombrado secretario de la Legación de Perú en Italia. Abraham empieza una nueva etapa de su vida, de gran importancia y significación para su arte. Parte del Callao y pasando por Panamá llega a Nueva York. En la gran ciudad vertical, encuentra motivos para expresar su sensibilidad. Así nos lo demuestran los "Cuentos Yanquis". Posteriormente se dirige a Roma y realiza intensa actividad diplomática. Es entonces cuando surge la infancia como recuerdo. Los momentos vividos en su pueblo asaltan su memoria y, nostálgico por la tierra lejana, redacta "El Caballero Carmelo". Un hermoso cuento representativo de una costumbre de nuestro medio. Abraham no olvida nada. Todo está tan presente en su narración, que resulta increíble que se trate de una aventura sucedida hace muchos años. Las impresiones más saltantes de su vida en Italia, las tenemos en las "Crónicas de Roma" y en la correspondencia a sus parientes y amigos. Deja la Roma "triste y melancólica" que conoció, cuando Guillermo Billinghurst Angulo abandona la presidencia del Perú. Entonces sigue el recorrido por Europa. De París nos habla en su poema "Luna Park". Abraham Valdelomar, ansioso de ver su patria, regresa al Perú. Nuevamente está en su tierra con los suyos. Ve de cerca la vida peruana. Las grandes necesidades del pueblo. Su patriotismo es más íntimo y profundo. El periodismo le ofrece posibilidades de expresarlo. Escribiendo se siente feliz. Todo lo ve desde su corazón de artista. Ahora es el "Conde de Lemos", conocido por todos. Así firma y es llamado. Este seudónimo, posiblemente corresponda a su personalidad elegante, de niño engreído, con noble y suave engreimiento, como lo definió el poeta peruano César Vallejo Mendoza. Nuestro poeta, artista y creador genial, no podía ser igualmente ni siquiera parecido a otros. Es tan especial y distinto que se le critica y muchas veces no se le comprende. Molesta a algunos su modo de vestir, sus escarpines, su monóculo, su orgullo, su rebeldía. Vivió orgulloso de su arte y de su vida. Fue rebelde, se conoció a sí mismo y conoció a los demás. Por su rebeldía novedosa, podemos ahora disfrutar de las cosas bellas que nos dejó. Al ser consciente de sus valores, algunos no tardan en considerarlo poco modesto. Solía reunirse en el Palais Concert, un café en el jirón de la Unión, con buenos amigos, compañeros de aficiones e inquietudes. César Vallejo Mendoza fue su amigo, comprendió su alma "cristalina, abnegada, infantil". "El Conde de Lemos" era en el fondo un niño que sufría y lloraba. Sus lágrimas son más amargas y sus tristezas más profundas que en su verdadera niñez. Recuerda con ternura sus años en Pisco y escribe: :Mi infancia, que fue dulce, serena, triste y sola, se deslizó en la paz de una aldea lejana, entre el manso rumor con que muere una ola y el tañer doloroso de una vieja campana. :Dábame el mar la nota de su melancolía; el cielo, la serena quietud de su belleza; los besos de mi madre, una dulce alegría y la muerte del sol una vaga tristeza. :En la mañana azul, al despertar, sentía el canto de las olas como una melodía y luego el soplo denso, perfumado, del mar, y lo que él me dijera aun en mi alma persiste; mi padre era callado y mi madre era triste y la alegría nadie me la supo enseñar ... El tema de esta hermosa poesía es la tristeza. Está en el niño que vive y en el hombre que recuerda. Es lo único que parece conocer, ya que la alegría, nadie se la supo enseñar. Abraham Valdelomar era un periodista nato, quiso convertir su deseo de acción en realidad. Funda la revista literaria "Colónida", en la que nos presenta sus ideas, como una protesta contra todo lo anterior: busca un nuevo cauce para la poseía peruana. "Colónida" influyó notablemente en las futuras obras. Contó con la colaboración de los más brillantes intelectuales de la época, pero tuvo muy corta duración, pues solamente se publican cuatro números. no obstante,. Valdelomar siguió participando en otros periódicos. El Conde de Lemos en esta época se muestra elegante y delicado en su literatura y en una nueva faceta poco conocida de su personalidad: el humorismo. Sus hermosos cuentos son fantásticos unas veces, sencillos otras. Escribe mucho sobre su pueblo natal, con el que se identifica y sobre el Perú entero. Le interesa el pasado incaico, vuelve su mirada al nativo, al indio de antes y de ahora, a Pizarro, a nuestros héroes y libertadores. A la bandera escribe una Oración, cuya lectura despierta en el corazón la llama patriótica que a veces parece que estuviera dormida. Canta a nuestra querida bandera, que en tierra extraña hace sentir "el beso de la madre, el beso de la hermana, el afecto lejano y el bienestar distante" porque ella es bendita donde hay "luz y alma y amor y heroísmo y juventud y anhelo e ideal". Sus poemas demuestran su corazón de hombre bueno, deseoso de realizar sus "sueños de amor de belleza y de bondad en la vida", alguna desilusión debió herir hondamente ese corazón que sólo él podía comprender. :Sollozante y medroso, vuelve al fin a su nido, llorando como un niño mi pobre corazón: ::''-¡Vienes lleno de Sangre, corazón! ¿Te han herido?'' Con una herida has vuelto cada vez que te has ido y has dejado tu nido, mi pobre corazón. Cobíjate en mi pecho. Yo sólo te he querido. Yo sólo te comprendo, mi pobre corazón. :¡Arroró, pobrecito! Ven. No sigas llorando. :Acuéstate en el pecho que adolorido llevo. :Te dormiré con una dulce y nueva canción. :¡Arroró, pobrecito! Ven. No sigas llorando. :Besaré tus heridas pero no llores... Cuándo dormirás para siempre mi pobre corazón! En 1918 surge en Valdelomar el deseo de hacer un recorrido por todo el Perú. Quería conocer la patria de cerca. Ver en cada uno de los pueblos, a los hombres humildes y trabajadores, a las mujeres abnegadas madres y a los niños para enseñarles a amar a la Patria. Con mucha esperanza parte en mayo de 1918. Inicia su viaje por el Norte, es acogido con visible aprecio, conocida su sensibilidad de poeta. De Trujillo pasa a Salaverry, San Pedro, Pacasmayo y Chepén. En Cajamarca, realiza esfuerzo intelectual. La histórica ciudad lo emociona. Se dirige a los niños, intelectuales y artistas. Dedica una conferencia a Amalia Puga quien responde con una sentida y agradecida carta. Termina su gira por el Norte, recorriendo Chiclayo, Paita, Catacaos y Piura. Abraham Valdelomar debió haber apreciado mucho las muestras de cariño que le hicieron los trabajadores. Estuvo cerca de ellos y comprendió sus necesidades y penurias. Es notable su deseo de una patria nueva y mejor, en la que no se oigan lamentos de mendigos, y de que el Perú surja porque es un país lleno de gente noble y honrada y patriota. Así piensa y escribe, eso dice a sus amigos. Se dirige al Sur. Dicta conferencias en Arequipa, Puno, Sicuani y Moquegua. Finalmente llega a Ica, el pueblo lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. El poeta siente nostalgia de sus años pasados, de su familia, de sus amigos. Con algunos de ellos visita la ciudad. Da conferencias que son elogiadas por el público y periódicos iqueños. No sólo conversa con la población de la capital: también pasa por distritos. Va a Chincha y a Pisco. En su querido puerto derrama algunas lágrimas. ¡Todo ahora le parecía tan distante! Comprende que el tiempo ha pasado y ya nada es igual. :"Ya la casa está muerta. Ya no es la misma casa, el jardín florecido se extinguió.... A la desierta alcoba ya no sube escaladora experta, la vida en frescos pámpanos, en racimos escasa. :Ya el asno con la alfalfa florida no pasa, ni el viejo panadero se detiene a la puerta ni platican los padres ... Ya la casa está muerta. :Ya no hay voces hermanas, ya no es la misma casa. :Humedad muros rotos. Un ocre olor de olvido. :Hieráticas las viejas blancas aves marinas se posan en la triste morada solitaria. :Y sobre los escombros del hogar extinguido. :El Ñorbo abre en el aire su corona de espinas, su corona de espinas perfumada y precaria. De todo habló Abraham Valdelomar en las conferencias. De arte, religión y libertad. Se dirige a los de corazón limpio, a los futuros luchadores por la justicia., Busca dejar huella de su ideal y trasmitir su patriotismo. Por eso dice Máximo Fortis: "Mi arte es para los limpios de corazón, para los sanos de espíritu, para los ebrios de ilusión... para los llenos de amor; para los sencillos, los puros, los comprensivos, los buenos". Confió a los niños la misión de salvar a la patria, madre a la que se debe entrañable amor. Así fue su camino por nuestra tierra. A su regreso a Lima dice: "salí en Mayo florido y he vuelto en Diciembre cálido". Tuvo pensado escribir un novedoso libro, con sus impresiones sobre le Perú del que dice "no es Lima, ni se parece a Lima". Lo ilusionó igualmente la idea de introducir una nueva revista literaria. Desgraciadamente los dos proyectos y muchos otros fueron truncados... En los últimos meses de 1919, Valdelomar es elegido representante por Ica al Congreso Regional. Desde ese momento tiene que repartir sus actividades entre la política y la literatura. Viaja a Ayacucho donde es recibido con simpatía. Asiste el 1 de noviembre a una reunión de gala, en un hotel. Durante la comida pide permiso para retirarse por unos momentos. En la escalera sufre una grave accidente, y se fractura la espina dorsal. Es atendido inmediatamente. Lamentablemente su situación empeora. Después de una dolorosa agonía, muere el 3 de noviembre de 1919. Murió a los 31 años, cuando todavía soñaba realizar sus deseos de justicia, belleza y amor. Aún ahora causa espanto su tan sorpresiva muerte trágica, violenta. La triste noticia causa infinito dolor a su querido amigo César Vallejo Mendoza; no se resigna a creer y escribe: "Hermano en el dolor y en la belleza, hermano en Dios Abraham tú no puedes haberte ido para siempre... En la cena de esta noche en la casa familiar, cuando tu madre que acaso algo quiere decir, vea el lugar del ausente y se ponga a llorar... En la cena de esta noche diremos que volverás pronto, muy pronto, a los brazos maternales que te cantarán el tierno a-rro-rró de tus versos antiguos". "El cuentista más autóctono de América, el nombre más sonoro de la última década de la Literatura Peruana" ha muerto. Todos lo saben y muchos lloran al hombre maravilloso, nacido para amar y sufrir. Obras Novelas * 1911 - La ciudad muerta * 1911 - La ciudad de los tísicos * 1911 - Yerba Santa Cuentos Valdelomar reunió sus cuentos criollos en un libro titulado La aldea encantada (1914) el cual no llegó a publicarse. Luego dichos cuentos formaron parte de su libro antológico El caballero Carmelo (Lima, 1918). Un segundo libro suyo de cuentos, Los hijos del Sol, inspirado en el pasado incaico, fue publicado después de su muerte (Lima, [[1921). Todos los cuentos reunidos en dichos libros, sumados a otros recopilados de periódicos y revistas, se pueden organizar, siguiendo las denominaciones dadas por el mismo autor, de la siguiente manera: * Cuentos criollos: ** El caballero Carmelo. Primer premio del concurso literario del diario "La Nación" de Lima (1913). ** Los ojos de Judas ** El vuelo de los cóndores ** El buque negro ** Yerba santa ** La paraca ** Hebaristo, el sauce que murió de amor * Cuentos exóticos: ** El palacio de hielo ** La virgen de cera * Cuento cinematográfico: ** El beso de Evans * Cuentos yanquis: ** El círculo de la muerte, cuya primera versión se titulaba El suicidio de Richard Tennyson ** Tres senas, dos ases * Cuentos chinos: ** Las vísceras del superior o sea La historia de la poca vergüenza ** El hediondo pozo siniestro o sea La historia del Gran Consejo de Siké” ** ''El peligro sentimental o La causa de la ruina de Siké ** Los Chin-Fu-Ton o sea La historia de los hambrientos desalmados ** Whong-Fau-Sang o sea La torva enfermedad tenebrosa * Cuentos humorísticos: ** La tragedia en una redoma ** La historia de una vida documentada y trunca ** La ciudad sentimental. Un cuento, un perro y un salto ** Breve historia veraz de un pericote ** Mi amigo tenía frío y yo tenía un abrigo cáscara de nuez ** Almas prestadas. Heliodoro, el reloj, mi nuevo amigo. * Cuentos incaicos: ** Los hermanos Ayar ** El alma de la quena ** El alfarero (Sañu-Camayok) ** El camino hacia el Sol ** El pastor y el rebaño de nieve ** Los ojos de los reyes, cuya primera versión se titulaba Chaymanta Huayñuy (Más allá de la muerte). ** Chaymanta Huayñuy, cuya primera versión se titulaba El hombre maldito ** El cantor errante * Cuentos fantásticos: ** El hipocampo de oro ** Finis desolatrix veritae Poesía Su poesía, diseminada entre su prosa publicada en diarios y revistas, ha sido recogida en recopilaciones hechas después de su fallecimiento. En vida el autor publicó diez de sus composiciones poéticas en el libro antológico Las voces múltiples (Lima, 1916). A continuación, una lista de sus composiciones poéticas en orden cronológico: * 1909 - Ha vivido mi alma... * 1909 - Los pensadores vencidos… * 1910 - La ofrenda de Odhar… * 1910 - Los violines húngaros * 1910 - La tribu de Korsabad * 1910 - Brindis * 1910 - La gran hora * 1910 - Las últimas tardes * 1911 - La torre de marfil * 1911 - Tríptico: ** La evocación de las abuelas ** Evocación de la ciudad muerta ** Evocación de las granadas. * 1913? - Íntima * 1913 - In memoriam (a Rosa Gamarra Hernández) * 1913? - Diario íntimo * 1913 - La viajera desconocida * 1913 - El hermano ausente en la cena de pascua * 1913? - El conjuro * 1913 - Luna Park * 1914? - Corazón… * 1914 - Desolatrix (La cruz abre sus brazos sobre el pecho del muerto…) * 1915? - El árbol del cementerio * 1915 - De regreso * 1915 - El Ministro de Gobernación * 1915 - Liquidación nacional * 1915 - El de Huaraz * 1915 - Desolatrix (Un álbum… Una dama que entre los folios tersos…) * 1916 - Nocturno * 1916? - Optimismo * 1916 - Crepúsculo * 1916 - Tristitia * 1916 - Fugaz * 1916 - Confiteor * 1916? - Abre el pozo… * 1916 - La casa familiar * 1916 - Ritornello * 1916? - Cobardía * 1916? - En la Quinta del virrey Amat * 1916? - Vosotros sois felices!... * 1916 - cuerpo en once módulos… * 1916 - Loa máxima a Andrés Dalmau * 1916 - A Tórtola Valencia (en colaboración con José Carlos Mariátegui y Alberto Hidalgo) * 1917 - Epistolae Liricae ad electum poetam juvenem * 1917 - Ofertorio * 1917 - La ciudad de los tísicos * 1917 - Ofrenda * 1918 - L’enfant * 1918 - Yo, pecador * 1918? - Con inseguro paso * 1918 - Angelus * 1918 - Angustia * 1918 - tanto, caminemos por la escapada senda… * 1918 - hacia ti… * 1918 - La danza de las horas * 1919 - Blanca la novia * 1919? - Vamos al campo… * 1919 - En mi dolor pusistéis * 1919 - Elegía Prosa poética * 1918 - Tríptico heroico: ** Oración a la bandera ** Invocación a la patria ** Oración a San Martín Teatro * 1911 - El vuelo (Drama en dos actos inspirado en el vuelo fatídico de Carlos Tenaud, pionero de la aviación peruana. Se conservan solo fragmentos) * 1916 - [a mariscala (Drama en verso, en 6 jornadas, escrita en colaboración con José Carlos Mariátegui) * 1917 - Verdolaga (Tragedia pastoril en 3 actos de la que solo se conservan fragmentos) * ¿...? - Palabras (Tragedia modernista y alegórica en 1 acto) Ensayos * 1915 - La psicología de las tortugas * 1916 - Ensayo sobre la caricatura * 1916 - El estómago de la Ciudad de los Reyes * 1916 - Psicología del cerdo agonizante * 1917 - Literatura de manicomio * 1917 - Valores fundamentales de la danza. Primer premio del Ateneo de Lima - Concurso del Círculo de Periodistas, 1917. * 1917 - Ensayo sobre la psicología del gallinazo. Primer Premio, Presidente de la República - Concurso del Círculo de Periodistas, 1917. * 1918 - Belmonte, el trágico. Ensayo de una estética futura a través del arte nuevo (libro de ensayos). Crónicas y reportajes * 1910 - Hacia el trono del sol * 1910 - Con la argelina al viento. Medalla de la Municipalidad de Lima, 1911. * 1913 - Crónicas de Roma * 1915 - Reportaje al Señor de los Milagros Narraciones y crónicas históricas * 1917 - El sueño de San Martín * 1918 - Los amores de Pizarro Biografía * 1915 - La mariscala (biografía de Francisca Zubiaga y Bernales (Francisca Zubiaga de Gamarra)) A todas ellas habría que agregar otras obras que Valdelomar anunció publicar pero que no salieron a la luz o quedaron inconclusas: * Neuronas, un libro de aforismos filosóficos, del cual solo se ha rescatado una parte. * Decoraciones de ánfora, libro de crónicas. * Fuegos fatuos, libro de ensayos de humor. * El extraño caso del señor Huamán, novela corta o cuento largo, inconclusa. Bibliografía * Basadre, Jorge: Historia de la República del Perú. 1822 - 1933, Octava Edición, corregida y aumentada. Tomo 14. Editada por el Diario "La República" de Lima y la Universidad "Ricardo Palma". Impreso en Santiago de Chile, 1998. * Cornejo Polar, Antonio: Historia de la literatura del Perú republicano. Incluida en “Historia del Perú, Tomo VIII. Perú Republicano”. Lima, Editorial Mejía Baca, 1981. * Grandes Forjadores del Perú. Lima, Lexus Editores, 2001. ISBN 9972-625-50-8 * Miguel de Priego, Manuel: Valdelomar, el conde plebeyo. Biografía. Lima, Fondo editorial del Congreso del Perú, año 2000. ISBN 9972-755-27-2 * Sánchez, Luis Alberto: Valdelomar o la Belle Époque. Lima, INPROPESA,1987. * Tauro del Pino, Alberto: Enciclopedia Ilustrada del Perú. Tercera Edición. Tomo 17, VAC-ZUZ. Lima, PEISA, 2001. ISBN 9972-40-166-9 * Valdelomar / Obras I y II. Edición y prólogo de Luis Alberto Sánchez. Lima, Ediciones Edubanco, 1988. * Valdelomar por él mismo (Cartas, entrevistas, testimonios y documentos biográficos e iconográficos). Edición, prólogo, cronología y notas de Ricardo Silva-Santisteban. Fondo Editorial del Congreso del Perú, año 2,000. En 2 Tomos. ISBN 9972-755-22-1 ISBN 9972-755-23-1 Categoría:Dramaturgos del Perú Categoría:Escritores del Perú Categoría:Poetas del Perú